Joker's Big Surprise
by TwilightJD146
Summary: What happens when Harley tells Joker her giant and surprising news that may take their realationship to the next level!


Joker's Surprise

The Joker was in his layer working on a new plan when his 'love' Harley Quinn came skipping in. "Mistah J! You-hoo! Mistah J!"

"Yes Harley," said Joker. "What can you trouble me for this time?"

Harley ran up behind him and swung her arms around the chair he was in. Joker stuck his pencil into his desk and slowly turned his head towards Harley. His eyes were filled with rage, and his large smile was so small that Harley couldn't even see it. Her face was the opposite of his. Harley had a wide smile and her eyes were lit with passion. "Oh, Mistah J! I have a surprise for you! And I know you can't guess what it is!" said Harley, extremely overjoyed.

"A surprise? Really Harley?" said the Joker, now more interested in what she was going to tell him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Puddin'! It really is a big surprise!"

"Wow, Harley, this really must be a BIG surprise!" teased Joker with his giant grin starting to form.

Harley shook her head violently yes. The bells on her hat started to jingle. "Oh! Puddin', You-"

She was rudely interrupted when suddenly, Joker picked her up and threw her out of the room. She laid on the dirt floor and started to cry. "Fine! You…you…you…" Harley tried to speak but she was too upset. She got up, ran to Joker's bedroom and started crying.

Joker returned to his desk, pulled out the pencil, and continued on his plan. He tried to work diligently, but he couldn't concentrate. _What was Harley so excited about? _he thought. _What could possibly get her so overjoyed?_ Joker sat at his work station puzzled. He stuck the pencil back in the hard metal and paced the floor. "What the hell, Harley! Now I can't even finish my plan! Damn it!" Joker was talking to himself again. Who did he think he was, _The Spirit_?

"Maybe I showed go and talk to her. No, that's stupid. Maybe I should just leave her alone? No, then she'll really be mad! Damn it! Fine you win! I'll talk to her!"

Joker walked into his bedroom and found Harley crying her little eyes out. "Harley, my dear?"

"Just leave me alone like you always do!" shouted Harley as her voice was cracking.

_Maybe I should just leave. No! Come on! You need to change!_ thought Joker. "Harley, listen, um, this is kind of hard to say. Um, I'm s-s-s-or-or-ry."

"Wh-what?" Harley turned to Joker, sniffling to stop the crying.

"Harley, I'm s-sor-sor-ry."

"I still can't-"

"I'M SORRY!" shouted Joker in his loud booming voice.

Harley sat up and wiped her eyes. "Oh Puddin'! You do care about me!"

"Of course I do, my little jester!" said Joker. He jumped onto the bed and sat next to Harley. She leaned against his shoulder. "Harley, I love you. Don't every think otherwise or I will kill you! Understand?"

All Harley could do was nodded. She was just so happy that she was with her Clown Prince of Gothem. "Now, my dear, what were you so eager to tell me?"

"Oh Puddin'! You won't believe it! Okay! Ready!? Ready!?" said Harley all excited again.

"Yes! Yes!" teased Joker as he silently chuckled.

Harley leaned off of Joker's shoulder and faced him with a smile as big as his. "I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" she shouted. "Isn't that just great?" Harley jumped up and started to jump up and down on the bed. "We're going to be parents! Yay! Ow!" said Harley as she hit her head on the ceiling.

Joker just sat on the bed in shock. He couldn't believe what she just said. "Well, Mistah J, say something!" said Harley.

She grabbed his hand and they jumped together. He started to laugh his evil and sickly signature laugh. Only this time, it was even louder than usual. He stopped jumping and fell onto the floor with Harley still holding onto him. He continued to laugh until Harley said "Aren't you excited! It's unbelievable!"

"Oh, it's unbelievable all right!" said Joker still laughing. "You can't be serious!"

"I am! Puddin', you're going to be a father!"

Joker stopped laughing and looked at Harley. "Oh God!"

THE END

END NOTES! I'm not sure if I should continue! Should I? If so, what should happen? I'm stuck! Hope you liked it though. I know it was weird but I just thought it would be funny if Joker was a father! Ha! Ha!


End file.
